Last breath
by thewriterstory
Summary: First PoM fic, one-shot. Skipper leaves for a suicide mission. He knows the risk and he knows he's the best choice. A shot flies through the air and now Skipper has got one breath left. His only regret: not saying goodbye before leaving his friends. What does he do with his last breath? Features whole team. Rated T for character death and violence. Skipper centric goodness!


**One-shot made especially for Skipper fans. No pairings except implied Marlene/Antonio. ****Blue eyes is a code name for Skipper in his mission.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the below mentioned characters. Non-profitable writing. **

* * *

Skipper waited for his men to surrender peacefully into the irresistible goodness of sleep before sneaking out and heading outside for his mission. He wrote a note and slipped it into his bunk. He looked at each of his men with a tinge of regret plastered on his face. Grabbing his trusted weapon, a gun and a flamethrower, together with his Bluetooth ear piece for communication purposes, he left the HQ.

_10 minutes later, near the park outside the zoo_

"Blue eyes to HQ: Embarking on mission, awaiting orders sir."

"HQ to blue eyes: All clear, you may proceed to given location now."

_Another 9 hours later at an unidentified enemies' headquarters._

"Blue eyes to HQ: I'm inside their Headquarters sir."

"HQ to Blue eyes: Good, you may proceed to retrieve the information and dispose all traces of the HQ once you have gotten necessary data.

_Another 5 hours later_

"HQ to Blue eyes: Blue eyes! Are you in there? Status report now! There are back up teams awaiting orders. If you do not answer within the next minute, team Alpha will be dispatched."

"Blue eyes: No! I mean no need sir. I've got this. Please do NOT send anyone else in!" _Blue eyes _pleaded desperately.

"HQ to Blue eyes: Understood. You have only one shot at this. If we sense something amiss and you do not report in, we will tear the place down. Understood _Captain?_"

Skipper gulped while looking at his surroundings. There were deadly machines lined up along many of the corridors.

"Blue eyes to HQ: Yes, sir."

* * *

**Currently at Skipper's location,**

Red alarms sounded and sirens blared as soon as Skipper was spotted by his enemy's minions. Skipper took a fighting stance and began knocking out all the henchmen that came by. Blast! His cover was blown. Skipper looked at the thumb drive in his flippers and tightened his grip on his flamethrower and gun. He silently creep through the hallways of the base. He encountered minions with many different weapons ranging from tasers to rocket blasters.

While two of the minions started attacking him from front, an armed minion sneaked into the air vents. The minion counted mentally. _1...2...3... _and gave the signal for the other two to duck. Skipper got surprised by why the minions ducked when he didn't even attack. He looked all around him before his eyes reached the vent. By the time he saw the deadly bullet launched toward him and rolled, it had grazed his flipper.

"You won't get away with this!" Skipper's voice rang out as he used his flamethrower to defend himself.

**Currently at the International Penguin Defence forces HQ (the one Skipper was communicating with),**

A penguin General was standing in front of several surveillance screens. His best captain had bugged the enemy headquarters allowing him to observe events that were taking place.

On of the men in charge of monitoring the screens hurried over to him. "Speak lieutenant." The general ordered.

"Blue eyes has been spotted by the target s-sir. He-he's erm... compromised... alarms have been sounded."

"Is he in immediate danger?"

"No sir," The lieutenant shivered with terror, afraid of the general's reaction if he proceeds on, "B-but we have more news...we think we know where he's headed to."

"Where?" The general snapped.

"The nuclear reactor core sir. We've located a nuclear core at the lowest floor of their underground base sir. We've deduced from _Blue eyes' _route that he has headed there to cause a power meltdown and wipe out the base."

"The odds of survival?"

"We have calculated er- the odds are sixteen point seven percent. He is getting weaker and weaker from each attack and there is a long distance for him to move to get into safe ground."

"Okay."

"Do we abort the mission sir?" He asked, trying to spare the captain's life.

"No! There is a sixteen point seven percent chance he can pull through. That's good enough for him. He's faced worse." The general told him with a dead serious expression, once more returning to observe the screens. The lieutenant scurried away to his team and hoped that the captain sent on the mission will survive.

* * *

**Currently at the Central Park Zoo**

"Time to wake up Private!" Kowalski yelled in the penguin HQ below the penguin habitat.

"Yes Skipper-" Private abruptly stopped when he saw Kowalski. "Where's Skipper?"

"Took off in the middle of the night."

"Does Rico know?" Kowalski pointed to the top bunk where Rico was curled up in a fetal position sucking his flipper. He obviously freaked out when Skipper left them in the middle of the night for a solo mission.

"Shall we go for our morning swim Private?"

"Ey don't leeve me'ere alone!" Rico yelled, terrified.

"Alright, we'll stay here and practice hand-to-hand combat."

"But Skipper is the only one who trains me on that!" Private protested. Kowalski glared at him so he complied.

Private and Kowalski were walking towards the centre of the room when Private noticed a corner of a piece of paper sticking out of Skipper's bunk.

"Hey what's this?" Private asked as he reached out for the white piece of paper.

"A note, handwritten, 11 hours 33 minutes old." The brainiac began reciting facts.

"Kowalski is that necessary?!"

"Erm...nope let's go to the chimps and ask them to read this..."

At the chimps' habitat

"_Men, I've gone on a classified mission again and I'll be back 21 hours. Do not worry, especially Rico and Kowalski you're in charge. I want you to go through regular training and promise me you won't slack. If I take longer than 29 hours to arrive report to the IPDF headquarters immediately for intel with this letter. ~Captain Skipper. _That's all that is written on this paper." Mason translated Phil's signs.

_Captain Skipper? _The penguins thought. _Since when did he call himself Captain in front of us?_

"Oh wait, Phil says that in fine prints, it is written _Yes Kowalski I can read and write. Don't be shocked. You know the usual training exercises._"

Kowalski and Private looked shocked and Rico was confused. "Thanks Phil and thank you Mason. We'll go back now." Kowalski took the piece of paper and they belly slid to their HQ.

"This doesn't add up. If Skipper knew how to read and write why didn't he tell us before?" Kowalski asked, pacing while Rico and Private sat down on the chair.

"Maybe someone forge kipper' writing?" Rico suggested.

"It could be possible but I don't know which one of our foes can actually read or write or even hold a pencil." Kowalski groaned in frustration.

"Maybe because he didn't realise it before?"

"Nonsense Private. How can someone not know that they can read while staring at random words?"

Private quietened down until his eyes suddenly sparked up, "Unless...unless...his ability to read was classified too. His superiors didn't want him to reveal his ability."

"Classified? Reading is a useful weapon in missions!"

"Wait Kowalski. Since when did Skipper leave us instructions?"

"Never..." Kowalski responded while Rico shrugged. "What are you getting to Private?

"If Skipper wanted to write a note why didn't he record it into his tape recorder? Why did he choose this time to blurt out the fact that he can read and write? And not directly in front of us? And why is he giving out instructions all of a sudden? He only gave instructions when we first joined the team!"

"Keep going."

"I think...I really mean no offense... But I sense that Skipper is in trouble...he doesn't seen so confident... I'm scared that he'll get hurt. This note sounds more of a warning letter to me then anything else."

"Private. Don't worry, its Skipper. He'll be alright. He said so and I think the worst he'll get is a few bruises. "

"You think so?" Private asked, close to tears.

"Yes Private. Come on, a little training and some TV will help clear your mind." Private really couldn't ignore the foreboding feeling in his gut but chose to heed Kowalski's words anyway.

* * *

**At the IPDF HQ again**

"General! Blue eyes is getting closer and closer to the nuclear core!" Another penguin informed the general.

"HQ to Blue eyes: Your first priority is the mission first! Secure the data and get out of there! Don't you dare go near the nuclear reactor core!"

"Yes...sir...sending...data drive to...s secure channel."

Suddenly another lieutenant ran up to the General and told him that the data files have been received.

"Sir...mission objec- objective... accomplished, wiping out the place...clearing all evidence...permission to proceed with intercepting databases and activating the self destruct command." Skipper asked. He was clearly out of breath as he had several knife wounds, some shallow, some a little deep, across his flippers and his abdomen. He was also talking while defending himself from surrounding minions.

"Blue eyes! Don't you dare die on me! I want you out and alive before you even try to blow up the place! Is that clear?" An explosion could be heard from Skipper's end, followed by a ear-piercing scream. Skipper was hurt. Badly from the sounds of it.

_"We meet again Skipper." _Skipper's foe's voice was heard. The General gulped. _What had Skipper gotten himself into?_

_"Hans!"_

_"Are you prepared to face your doom?"_

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"Don't be surprised Skipper, I work here. But question is, what are _you _doing in DENMARK?" Skipper tensed._

_Skipper, you're my best captain... I can't afford to lose you to this insane idiot. _The general pleaded mentally.

**At the enemy territory (Skipper's location)**

"Don't be surprised Skipper, I work here. But the question is, what are _you _doing in Denmark?" Hans gave a malicious smile.

_Denmark. _The memories came flooding in. _I was trying so hard not to mind the fact that I'm in Denmark._

"Cut to the chase Hans, who are you working for?"

"Patience Skipsy!" Hans yelled as he took out a gun of his own. It was more powerful than Skipper's though none of them intended to use their weapons for kill.

Hans started firing, Skipper ducked, grabbed pieces of scrap metal and shielding himself before firing shots of his own. Suddenly, they both saw a laser beam cut through the floor above them and pieces of concrete fell on both of them Hans took a laser pen out of no where and freed himself.

"See you later! That is, if you manage to make it out alive!" Hans disappeared.

"Blast!" Skipper groaned. His right foot and right flipper were stuck in between chunks of concrete. His ear piece and his gun were still with him, but not his flamethrower.

"Self-destruct sequence activated in 15 minutes." An annoyingly familiar mechanical voice blared through the HQ. Only one person keeps using that voice to announce his inventions.

Skipper narrowed his eyes as he got the answer to his earlier question. "_Blowhole_."

* * *

"Blue eyes to HQ: Need medical attention. Self-destruct sequence activated. 5 floors below ground level. ETA sir?"

"HQ: 3 minutes, hold on captain. There is still hope, what are your injuries?"

Skipper groaned and whimpered in pain when he finally got out of the rubble. He seemed disgusted by his own appearance.

"From the looks of it," Skipper paused to take more breaths, "One broken flipper and bleeding right foot." Another huff. "I'm coming up now. There's a lift apparently. I'll meet the medics at ground level. The building is getting unstable."

"Blue eyes." The general paused thinking of what to say next. "Be careful."

Skipper sighed as he got into the elevator while knocking out a few more minions. _Its too early for farewells sir. _"I will sir."

Once Skipper went upstairs, he saw a few trained penguins, who were slightly hurt, being escorted by medical staff. Those were the back-up teams.

"HE'S OVER THERE!" Someone shouted and pointed to Skipper. The medics rushed over to him, avoiding a few obstacles. Skipper fell to his 'knees' in exhaustion. Just then, his gut complained, warning him of somekind of danger ahead.

_BANG! _He heard a shot. He flipped over in front of his fellow penguins and everything became a flash of light after that. He was thrown several feet backward before he collided with the wall.

"Get him out of here!"  
"He's our first priority!"  
"He'll bleed out if we take the bullet out of him! He's already lost a lot of blood!"  
"Ryan! Make sure his wing is intact. Bandage it up!"

Was what Captain Skipper barely heard before he passed out.

The other teams stood there shocked and devastated.

A while later in the open, at a safe distance from the open,

"General, we lost him." The lead medical staff reported. Just after the statement, the building exploded in a fiery display.

* * *

Another 2 hours later

Kowalski was afraid that Skipper was injured too. It was almost 5pm and so it had been about 21 hours after Skipper left. His team was really depressed without their leader. He was pacing mindlessly around the room. And then...

Three knocks were sounded on the fishbowl entrance of the penguin HQ. Kowalski opened it to come face to face with another young penguin.

"Are you Lieutenant Kowalski?"

"Yes, you are?"

"Lieutenant James Anthony from IPDF headquarters. We need your team to come in immediately. Its urgent business. I can't disclose anymore information."

"Are we in some sort of trouble?"

"No you're not. Pack the essentials. We've got a long road trip."

Kowalski explained the lieutenant's words to Private and Rico. They packed their speak'n'spell thing, some extra fish and a few weapons even though they had Rico. They had a few sets of walkie-talkies too. The IPDF HQ was 3 hours away from the penguin habitat. James brought them to a penguin sized car and drove them to the location.

Another 3 hours later

The IPDF HQ was flooding with agents. Among them were familiar agents such as Agent Buck Rockgut and Special Agent Nigel.

"Is the HQ always this crowded?" Private asked innocently.

"Usually no, we'll be going inside now." James answered.

In the underground section of the base, there were even more penguins. They went to a restricted section which looked strangely like a hospital. Agent Nigel met them.

"This is about Skipper isn't it?"

"Yes, Kowalski."

"How bad Skippah?" Rico muttered, choking up a baseball bat. He threatened to hit them if they didn't respond.

"You need to see him yourself. Pass through 4 doors and enter the fifth door which will be on your left. He'll be on the 12th bed in the room. The beds are labelled. We can't join you." Nigel answered. Without hesitation the three penguins belly slid at lightning speed to the said location.

Private reached the bed first. Skipper's lifeless body was on the bed, his face seemed so peaceful as if he were sleeping. Blankets were up to hide the bandages on his abdomen. There was no sign of breathing. There was no medical equipment either. Skipper was...gone.

"Skipper!" Private cried out, falling to his knees. "Skipper! Wake up!" Kowalski gingerly neared him. "No...this can't be happening! Not now...nooo" He said softly so that Private won't hear.

"Skippah!" Rico cried out, tears streaming from his face.

Private started sobbing uncontrollably, shaking Skipper's lifeless body and crying out to him.

Kowalski held Private gently so that the young penguin won't lose balance. Private leaned against Kowalski and was shaking violently. "Why Skipper? Why?"

A soldier came in half an hour later. The three penguins had been sitting near Skipper's bedside and were sobbing uncontrollably.

"Sir, General asked me to hand this to you. It was found on Captain Skipper's person. Agent Nigel has listened to the non-confidential parts of the recording and has determined this is a personal message for you three." He handed a bluetooth ear piece device, obviously Skipper's, to Kowalski. Kowalski nodded to the penguin who in turn scurried away.

Private and Rico looked up from their sobbing to Kowalski. "Do you both want to listen to what _he _has to say?" Kowalski asked. They both nodded, Private sniffing away.

Kowalski led them to a titanium proof room so that no one can hear Skipper's message. Skipper's voice rang out from the compact device.

_"If found please return to Kowalski, Private or Rico. Code bravo-zero-one-nine-two-alpha __Kowalski, Private, Rico I hope you three are listening to this. I'm sorry that I didn't say goodbye before I left our home. I hoped it wouldn't come to this. I'm badly injured and I don't know if I can make it through the raging agony-AHHH!- I'm soo sorry Kowalski..._

_I never got to see you become a commanding officer or make an invention that won't be disastrous. I hope you become a good scientist one day._

_R-ri-AHHH-Rico! I hope you learnt how to control your passion and I hope you become a captain one day too. I hope you get a good team and a good future Rico. Don't waste it._

_Private._

_Private._

_Pri-OWW-Private, I'm so sorry. I promised you I'll be a good father from the time you were a hatchling till you grow up. I've seen how you advanced through the years. I'm so sorry it had to end this way. If I don't make it out alive, I really want you to find a good instructor, someone who's better than me in teaching you combat okay? Promise me Private. I know I wasn't a good instructor but I hope I was a good enough father figure and a role model._

"Skipper, you were a really good teacher for us. Why did you leave us?" Private muttered in between sobs.

_Team. I really thank you for spending with me the best moments of my life. I hope I had more time with you. ACK! OWW! Too...painful... If you are separated, please put on your best behaviour for your new commanding officers. I hope that you can still establish contacts and you will stay as a team. After I am gone, many will try and separate you boys. You would have known that many people were jealous of our team, and especially me. I don't want any of you to break the team up, you hear me?_

"Rico, Kowalski, promise me you won't leave me by myself. Please..." Private cried. "Promise." Kowalski said, bringing the young penguin closer to him.

_I hope you relay the following messages to my zoo mates._

_Please tell Marlene that I loved her like a sister and I hope she and Antonio will have a good future. Tell her that she should be alert of dangers._

_Tell Julien that he might as well be my BFF. Tell the lemurs that they should keep out of trouble._

_Tell both of the above mentioned groups that I'm sorry for any trouble I caused or I may cause in the future._

_YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST PENGUINS I COULD'VE ASKED FOR! THANK YOU!_

_I'm really sorry if I don't make it out alive. I don't know what is going to happen next. Currently I'm not heavily injured but I'm pretty sure its going to change in the next few minutes._

_I know that if I really have to, I can leave without any regrets if you guys forgive me. My only regret is not saying goodbye before I walked out of the HQ and not seeing you boys grow up._

_Farewell team,  
Captain Skipper._

Private clung onto Kowalski sobbing his eyes out. Rico joined in the embrace. The three penguins stayed alone in the room for several minutes, taking in the words of their commanding officer.

* * *

**In the Headquarters' dormitary**

It was almost 10 at night. The team had been given a room for a few days stay. Kowalski made sure Private and Rico were asleep before heading out to the General's office. He knocked the translucent glass door. Inside the general was skimming through files and drinking coffee to stay alert.

"Come in lieutenant Kowalski."

"General." He greeted and sat down at a chair opposite to the General.

"I would like to know what Captain Skipper's mission was sir."

"Its classified."

"I need to know what you sent him on. He wasn't even confident of returning home safely in the first place."

"What makes you think that way lieutenant?"

"This." Kowalski said sharply, but still maintaining his respect for his superior. He passed the neatly folded note Skipper had written.

"So would you like to tell me what his mission was? Or do I have to get Rico to do it?" Kowalski stated coldly as he leaned forward.

"Very well, if you must know."

**Private's dream**

_It was Private's first night in the central park zoo. He was sleeping soundly in a bed inside the HQ as Skipper had decided he was too young to sleep alone in the bunks. A clap of thunder sounded and woke the little penguin. He was having a nightmare not long ago. Out of worry and fear he started sobbing quietly._

_Skipper sensed something was amiss and cracked an eye open. He saw the little boy awake and sniffling in his bed. He hopped off his bunk and approached Private._

_"Private? Is there something wrong?"_

_"No sir, there...the-their-there is no-thing wrong...sir..I didn't mean to wake you up sir."_

_"Private look up at me, I told you that you can call me Skipper, I know you're crying there...don't need to hide it..." Skipper said gently, Private turned around and let tears fall from his eyes._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"My parents...my dad and my mum...they were taken from me...I'm so scared that the-thatt person is going to comme back from me..." He said and sniffed. Subconsciously Skipper wiped his tears._

_"Young Private, you know we're the good guys right?"_

_"Yes, si-Skipper..." He stuttered._

_"You know we'll defend you at all costs."_

_"You will?"_

_"Yes, I will."_

_"Skippah, will you be a good father to me?"_

_"Of course young Private, I can take care of you till you grow up and find your family, didn't I say that when I found you on the streets?" Skipper smiled warmly at the young penguin._

_"Can you do me a favour?"_

_"What is it Private?"_

_"I'm scared, my father used to sleep near me in case he got taken...will you let me sleep beside you?" He looked with his adorable blue eyes. Skipper hesitated and pondered over it for a while, hoping the others won't get the wrong idea, "Okay, just once this time."_

_Skipper gently lifted Private to his bunk and went in himself. Private clung onto his feathers tightly and buried his neck in Skipper's chest and fell asleep._

_"Good night son, sleep tight."_

Private woke up shivering in his present bunk and he started crying almost immediately.

"You promised me Skippah," He sobbed, "You promised me you would take care of me..." He sobbed as he curled in on himself and cried himself to sleep.

**Back to Kowalski and the General**

"So would you like to tell me what his mission was? Or do I have to get Rico to do it?" Kowalski stated coldly.

"Very well, if you must know." The General responded, having read that note.

"It was in Denmark. A threat involving wiping out humans with powerful nuclear attacks."

"Denmark, sir?! You sent him to Denmark? Even though he was banished from the country?" Kowalski lashed out. "What have you done? That's suicide even for him!"

"Skipper's mission was actually to infiltrate an evil organisation situated in Denmark. Possible masterminds included Blowhole and Hans though it wasn't confirmed. He chose to take the mission because he refused to let anyone else take it."

"So you're saying that he took it himself, refusing to sacrifice anyone else for it?"

"Yes, lieutenant." The General said regretfully, "He died in the line of fire, he intercepted a bullet that was meant for someone else. He was about to escape until that bullet was shot at the medical staff."

"He died an honorable death." Kowalski told, tears clouding his vision. "Why Skipper?! Why must you always be so selfless?!" Kowalski slammed his on the table.

The General walked over to him and gently pat his back. The dear captain would be dearly missed by all of them.

* * *

The next day, there was a funeral ceremony held for _the _Captain Skipper. That was the reason why the penguin base had been so crowded when Skipper's team arrived. The trio were crying the most. Skipper's team, friends, superiors and students said a few words each. Apparently Skipper had been training rookies at a point in his life.

All these events passed by too quickly for Private, Rico and Kowalski. They all set back to the zoo at 5 in the evening as the zoo would open the next day. The penguin superiors have made arrangements to change the zoo records to three penguins, not like Alice suspects anything.

At the zoovenir store in the Central Park Zoo...

An otter, 2 chimps and 3 lemurs were discussing about the disappearance of the penguins. They suspected something happened to them.

"Marlene, do you know who that strange penguin was?"

"What strange penguin, Maurice?"

"That day I saw a different penguin talking to Kowalski at their habitat, a few hours later they followed him and that was when the trio went missing."

"I don't know any other penguin." Marlene stated.

"Me neither." Mort said adorably.

"Oh shuddup Mort. Something unspeakable must have become of the penguins and we need to find out what!" Julien declared in his kingly voice.

"Like we can do anything without a single penguin."

Phil started signing to Mason. "Phil says we can wait until tomorrow morning and see if they turn up, if they take longer than usual we can use Alice's computer and hack secure channels to find where the car went. The penguins took a small car which belonged to the stranger."

"Hopefully Skipper and the boys will come back soon."

"I believe this meeting is adjourned." And the animals went back to their habitat.

Around 10 in the night it was awfully quiet in the zoo. Not even Julien was dancing and partying. The lemurs were walking with Marlene along the zoo exhibits when they saw the backs of three penguins in the penguin habitat.

Kowalski, Private, Rico were sitting in that order leaning against each other on the edge of the floe. They were gazing at the stars and holding each other for support.

The four of them hopped over the fences and slowly walked toward them. Kowalski sensed them and told, "We are back home, we don't need your company now, we're fine than you." Kowalski said, voice quavering while the other two were sobbing quietly without making any noise.

"Where is Skipper?" Marlene asked in a soothing voice while standing five feet away from the penguins. The lemurs stopped walking and stood behind her.

Private shook his head. "He's no more...he's gone..."

The four neighbors froze on the spot. "No...it can't be..." Tears started flowing down on each and every of their faces.

* * *

FORTUNATELY ITS NOT THE END OF THE STORY YET...

* * *

**A mysterious person's point of view**

I tried to move my arms but it seemed like I was paralyzed. I lifted my head slightly but it hurt a lot. I was chained to something like a operation table. There more than 3 heavy metal chains running across my abdomen. I peered at my stomach and I saw a bloody wound. Memories of what happened came flooding immediately and I closed my eyes shut. It felt like a nightmare.

The next time I woke up, I realized that I wasn't chained to a table, but it had been a wall instead. I could feel the coldness of the metal surface touching my feathers. I try to open my eyes when I see two towering figures in front of me.

"The Great Captain Skipper."

_I recognize that voice._

"Now you work for me."

_Blowhole._

"And if I refuse?"

_I retorted._

"You'll die for real."

_Hans._

I gulped.

_The whole world thinks I'm dead, and now I'm in the mercy of two of my arch-enemies. Great! Really._

* * *

**A/N Skipper's mission was actually to infiltrate an evil organisation situated in Denmark. Possible suspects/masterminds included Blowhole and Hans though it wasn't confirmed. He chose to take the mission because he had more experience and he was sure other captains who could be given this mission will be finished off even before the complete the mission objective: to retrieve all their data and trash their plans for revenge before wiping out the whole base.**

I hope this wasn't confusing, as I really felt bad about trying to do this for my favorite character; thus I let him live.

You can PM me for any requests and such :) If you want me to continue this, please tell me in a review/PM.

Special thanks to my friends **ForThoseWhoLikeToMoveItMoveIt** and **Wafflegirl0304** for reading and reviewing this before I published it.

**Coming up soon:**

A teaser and a multi-chapter fic I've started since .2013

Plenty of PoM one-shots :)


End file.
